Otra historia
by MonseDebrey
Summary: Donde solo Mika logra escapar de Sanguinem y Yuu se convierte en un vampiro pero sin recuerdos ¿Cómo será el reencuentro entre ambos?. Pésimo resumen lo sé, lo sé pero creo que la historia puede parecerles interesante


-¡CORRE! ¡YUU YA VIENEN TENEMOS QUE CORRER! -un pequeño rubio sacudía a un pequeño de cabellos negros desesperadamente, pero el pequeño no parecía reaccionar la pérdida de sangre era mucha

-Yuu-chan no pienso irme sin ti por favor despierta, no me dejes solo por favor despierta –los sollozos cada vez más audibles sacudían su pequeño cuerpo invadido por la desesperación de perder a su hermano a su única familia

Los pasos cada vez más audibles cada vez más cerca aumentaban su desesperación y ansiedad, no tenía tiempo pronto los encontrarían y su hermano no quería abrir los ojos no quería cumplir su promesa

Lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y comenzó a arrastrarlo unos cuantos centímetros hacia la puerta, hacia la salida que daría paso a su libertad pero tropezó haciendo que ambos cayeran era demasiado pesado para él, lágrimas de impotencia resbalaron por sus mejillas mojando el rostro de su hermano, no lo dejaría no podía hacer eso eran hermanos y prometieron escapar juntos ya habían perdido a su familia masacrados frente a ellos no dejaría que le quitaran a su hermano como el resto de su familia

Volvió a abrazarlo por el torso e intento arrastrarlo de nuevo pero era inútil simplemente era demasiado para él, sintió como su hermano se removía entre sus brazos un movimiento débil, se detuvo poniéndose frente a su hermano que levanto con esfuerzo su mano para posarla sobre su mejilla

-Mika v-vete tienes que dejarme, t-u tienes que escapar –sus ojos que habían permanecido cerrados luchaban por mantenerse abiertos a pesar de estar inundados de lagrimas

-No me iré sin ti, prometiste que escaparíamos juntos, falta poco por favor levántate podemos lograrlo –la esperanza comenzó a abrirse paso dentro de el pero se esfumo cuando lo vio negar

-N-no, vete si no lo haces, n-no habrá valido la pena la muerte de los demás –sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse de nuevo pero esta vez para que nunca se abrirían de nuevo –Te quiero Mika –sonrió y sintió un dolor en el pecho cuando finalmente sus ojos verdes que siempre parecían brillar e iluminar todo a su alrededor se cerraron

-No, ¡NOOO! Despierta por favor, ¡DESPIERTA TENEMOS QUE IRNOS! Yuu no me abandones, no ahora que encontré una familia –abrazo con fuerza el cuerpo del pelinegro deseando que con eso el volviera a la vida, con el dolor en el pecho y un gran nudo en la garganta beso la frente de su hermano y salió corriendo hacia la gran puerta, los gritos desgarradores resonaban en sus oídos la imagen de su única familia estaba grabada a fuego en su mente

Las lágrimas nublaban su vista por lo que termino cayendo en la nieve rodando colina abajo, se levantó limpiándose las lágrimas observando el panorama que se encontraba frente a él; edificios en perfectas condiciones, personas paseando por parques sentadas bajo árboles, eso no estaba bien ¿Qué significaba eso?

-No puede ser, el mundo cayo en la ruina, todos habían muerto, yo n-no lo entiendo –susurraba al viento el pequeño rubio –Yuu los vampiros nos mintieron... Todo fue una mentira creada por ellos –se dejó caer de rodillas en la fría nieve –Lo que hicimos...? ¿Cuál era el punto de todo? Yuu-chan... -

-Oye chico ¿estás bien? -una voz lo saco de su trance, escucho pasos dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba él, se puso de pie dispuesto a pelear, no dejaría que lo llevaran de nuevo y lo trataran como ganado, al acercarse más se dio cuenta de que no eran vampiros si no humanos

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? -retrocedió un par de pasos

-Te hice una pregunta mocoso –un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos violetas se acercó a él, _se parece a Yuu-chan_ fue el primer pensamiento cuando vio de cerca al hombre que iba acompañado por otras dos personas –¿estás bien?

Yuu-chan la imagen de su hermano tirado en el suelo con sus ojos carentes de vida, su familia en su último momento de vida regreso a su mente y sin pensar se abalanzo contra el hombre envolviéndolo en un abrazo que tanto necesitaba, no le importo que un desconocido lo viera llorar había perdido lo que le daba sentido a su vida nada le importaba ahora

-Tranquilo ahora estas a salvo –el hombre se quitó su saco para cubrirlo –tu nos ayudaras a exterminar a la raza de los vampiros – Mikaela miro sus manos llenas de sangre al igual que su ropa, ahora estaba solo de nuevo las únicas personas que le importaban fueron masacradas a manos de los vampiros, apretó sus manos con fuerza lastimándose, vengaría a su familia, vengaría a Yuu con la cabeza gacha respondió –No podría desear algo más –respiro profundamente -¡QUIERO DESTRUIR A ESOS MALDITOS VAMPIROS!

El hombre se vio satisfecho ante su respuesta –Guren es hora de irnos – los llamo un hombre de cabellos plateados y ojos azules que cargaba a una pequeña niña de cabello morado que al parecer estaba dormida

El de ojos violetas cargo al pequeño rubio y se encamino hacia Shinya; cerro los ojos por el cansancio, había tenido un día duro pero ahora en su mente lo único que tenía eran unos hermosos ojos verdes junto con su sonrisa

-Prometo que los vengare... -susurro antes de quedarse dormido

Una promesa que cumpliría fue el sello de su destino.


End file.
